


Void

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, Will add more characters as the story develops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the person you love went missing, what would you do?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Void

Today, it had been exactly one year since Eren went missing.  
Levi sat alone in the apartment, drunk, like he always was nowadays. He tried to fill the void inside him by drowning his sorrows with alcohol, but it didn't make it better; if anything, it made him feel worse.  
Still, Levi found comfort in the alcohol. He couldn't really explain it, not to himself or anyone else, why that was.  
The apartment was a mess. No one had been there since the week after Eren went missing, and since Levi rarely left, he hadn't kept in touch with anyone. Hanji, who was always daring and cheerful, (and Levi's best friend) didn't dare go up there; she was too scared of what she might find. She had tried, but Levi had thrown a bottle of whiskey after her. A lot of Levi's other friends didn't know if he was even still around; the only people that ever saw him were the employees at the liquor store, and they had promised to update Hanji whenever he was there, which was four to five times a week.  
Levi sat on the floor, drink in one hand and a picture of Eren in the other. Him and Eren were quite different in appearance. Levi looked grumpy as ever, with his undercut and black hair and grey eyes. His ears were visible, and they had piercings in them: three in one ear and five in the other. He was wearing a black shirt and dark jeans, while Eren, with only four piercings in total (three in one ear, and one in the other) was wearing a red sweater and regular jeans. He was smiling, and his green eyes had a friendly and warm quality to them. His dark brown hair was messy, and was almost long enough to cover his eyes.  
Levi remembered all the good times and the bad times, the awkward and the uncomfortable, the hard times and the easy times, and the love filled times and the tear jerking times. All with Eren.  
What he wouldn't do to get them back. 

 

Before  
Eren's POV

When I was a teen, I was a shitty brat with no interest in the future.  
I didn't care about anything: not about school, not about friends, not about anything.  
One day, my sister Mikasa came storming into my room and told me to get my shit together. "You have no right to hurt other people with your behavior" she said, "you are hurting mom and dad," she said.  
But, of course, me being the piece of shit that I was, I didn't react to her at all. Later that day, I went downstairs to get some food when I overheard my mom cry in the kitchen. She was talking about how she didn't understand what she had done to me to make me act that way. Dad was comforting her to the best of his abilities, telling her it wasn't her fault. That's when it hit me; I was hurting my mom, and she blamed herself.  
I really thought I didn't care, but I was wrong. I did care, a lot. I hadn't felt that bad before in my life. I had made my mother cry! My mother, who had always been there, unlike my dad, who was constantly on business trips. My mother, who practically raised me on her own to the best of her abilities while also helping Mikasa adjust to her new life with us (her parents had been close with mine, but they were murdered, so we took her in.)  
So, I decided to change.  
My grades were horrible, but I managed to get them decent by the end of the year. I passed my exams and got into college. However, I didn't go. At least not straight away.  
I took three years off studying and moved to a different city, got a job at a guitar store, and heck, I even learned how to play! On top of that, I joined a band who were in need of a guitarist and did gigs with them every now and then. Life seemed pretty good, but I decided it was time to get back to studying.  
Little did I know that stating college would be the best and the worst thing that would happen to me.  
Why did my fate have to be so cruel?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction ever, so go easy on me please. I will see the reaction from you guys and then decide wether or not I will continue.  
> Thanks for checking this fic out! You guys are awesome!!!


End file.
